Pamela Shaw (Earth-616)
; Seth | Relatives = Mr. Shaw (husband, now separated), unnamed child (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" (as Shaw), 5'11" (as Wind Warrior) | Weight = 135 lbs (61 kg) (as Shaw), 143 lbs (65 kg) (as Wind Warrior) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Housewife | Education = | Origin = Human granted superhuman powers and abilities by an ancient Egyptian god | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #395 | HistoryText = After the tragic death of her baby and abandonment by her husband, Pamela Shaw decided that she would take her own life. She was brought to a New York hospital where she was kidnapped by the Heliopolitan god of death, Seth, and given a second chance at life. In exchange for killing Seth's enemy, Hogun the Grim, Pamela would be made whole once more. However, a mere mortal would not be up to the task of killing an Asgardian god, so Seth put the glowing sign of Aton in the palm of her hand, which gave her the awesome powers of Wind Warrior. However, if she failed to kill Hogun, her life would be forfeited once more. Wind Warrior and the rest of Earth Force fought the Thunder god, Thor, who was protecting his Asgardian ally, but she decided to listen to the words of Earth Lord and reevaluate her actions. Earth Force left the scene only to return on the side of the angels. Together with Thor, the Black Knight and the other Asgardians and their allies, Wind Warrior opposed the legions of Seth. However, Wind Warrior escaped capture as the others were taken captive by Grog, the God crusher, to the Black Pyramid. Not knowing if she would return to help them, she wandered the realm of death when she accidentally stumbled upon the other Heliopolitan gods that were left powerless by Seth. Wind Warrior mustered up the courage and returned to her teammates, eventually challenging the god of death to a fight. In the end, Seth defeated Earth Force, nearly killing them, but when Seth was defeated, Wind Warrior and the others were healed by the other gods of Egypt and returned to Earth. Pamela Shaw, like the other members of Earth Force, was allowed to keep her powers. She would again be called into action when the menace that is Bloodaxe had a run in with Doctor Strange. Looking for a woman named Susan Austin, Bloodaxe attracted the attention of Earth's sorcerer supreme, and Bloodaxe assaulted Doctor Strange unprovoked. Strange would not allow Bloodaxe's actions to go unchallenged, and he fought back against his unknown foe. The resulting clash brought the police and their special task force Code: Blue into the fray. Wind Warrior's teammate, Earth Lord, in the guise of police officer Kyle Brock was at the scene, and it was he who sent the summons for help. Shaw answered along with Earth Force member, Skyhawk, and they combined forces with Code: Blue to battle Bloodaxe. After Susan Austin was saved during Earth Lord's initial attack, Bloodaxe was powerful enough to fend off both teams. That was until he decided to create a vortex using the Executioner's axe. Wind Warrior flew into the vortex and used her power to turn Bloodaxe's creation against him as she created a spinning prison. She knew that the vortex would not hold him for long, so Code: Blue, under Doctor Strange's influence, tried to subdue Bloodaxe with a grenade. After the smoke cleared from the grenade's explosion, Bloodaxe was nowhere to be found. The two teams felt they earned a victory and were satisfied that a woman's life was saved, and the city was not left in shambles. It is presumed that Pamela Shaw went back to her normal life, but it is possible that Wind Warrior may be called into action again someday. | Powers = Wind Warrior possesses various superhuman abilities as a result of being magically endowed by the Egyptian god Seth. Bodily Transformation: Wind Warrior's primary superhuman ability is to literally transform herself into winds or even whirlwinds. At her peak, she can generate winds up to the strength of tornadoes. She is also able to fly by summoning winds powerful enough to lift her aloft, much the same as the mutant Storm does. Ultimately, she can propel herself at speeds of several hundred miles per hour. Superhuman Strength: Seth's enchantment has also granted Wind Warrior superhuman strength. At her peak, she is physically strong enough to lift about 10 tons. Superhuman Speed: Wind Warrior is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Wind Warrior's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Wind Warrior's body is tougher and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of an ordinary human. For instance, she can endure the rigors of flying through the air at speeds that would make it difficult for an ordinary human to breathe or to even open their eyes without suffering some sort of damage without any discomfort. She can also withstand powerful impact forces that would severely injure or kill a normal human, such as falling from great heights or being struck by a superhumanly strong being, with little to no injury to show for it. Peak Human Agility: Wind Warrior's agility, balance, and bodily coordination have also been enhanced by Seth's magic. Although not superhuman, her agility is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. Peak Human Reflexes: Wind Warrior's reflexes are equally enhanced. While they aren't superhuman, they are superior to those of any Olympic athlete. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Costume from Egyptian god Seth. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marveldirectory.com/xoops/modules/wordbook/entry.php?entryID=705 * }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Elementals